Computers assist people in accomplishing an ever-expanding array of tasks. For example, word processing software is used to produce text documents. Graphic design or computer-aided design software can be used to produce diagrams, charts, graphs, designs, etc. Spreadsheet software allows a user to manage large amounts of financial and other types of information. Database software similarly allows a user to manage various databases of information such as, client contact information, address and phone number information or “to do” items.
The most common devices for interacting with a computer are a keyboard and mouse. With a keyboard, a user can enter data and commands by typing on or pressing the keys of the keyboard. With a mouse, the user moves the mouse on a table or desk top to cause corresponding movement of a cursor on the computer's monitor or display device. Buttons and other devices, such as a scroll dial, on the mouse can be operated to further interact with the computer, for example, to select items on the display indicated by the cursor, open menus, enter commands, launch programs, or control the display.
Traditionally, the mouse has been connected to the computer by a cable. The signals representative of the movement of the mouse or actuation of the buttons and other control devices on the mouse are sent through the cable to the computer. The computer then responds accordingly.
More recently, the wireless or cordless mouse has been introduced. The wireless mouse is not physically tethered to the computer, but wirelessly transmits signals to the computer using, for example, a radio frequency (RF) signal. Batteries in the wireless mouse provide power. The batteries in the wireless mouse may require regular replacement. Otherwise, the wireless mouse is used and functions like a traditional mouse.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.